In general, an anterior trunk support is a device that provides upper trunk control or support. Most prior art anterior trunk supports utilize a belt, strap, panel, or harness. Each of these is formed of a flexible material and is designed to comfortably fit around a user and to hold that user in an upright position, for example connected to a wheelchair.
Although prior anterior trunk supports work well for their intended purpose, often they rigidly hold the user in position, allowing little to no movement from the upright position. Although this function is desired in some applications, some users may have upper body movement, and may prefer limited support instead of restrictive control.
Conversely, some anterior trunk supports are formed entirely of a soft, elastic material such as neoprene. Such designs allow a great deal of movement but sacrifice the support needed by users with diminished muscle tone or spastic movement. Furthermore, because the lower portion of these entirely elastic anterior supports is able to stretch, the device rides up when the user leans forward, rubbing against the user's neck and creating a choking hazard.